2:44 am: Meeting Koumyo
by deathskeith
Summary: It has been seven months since the Rainy Day case was solved. When an out of the blue phonecall makes Sanzo nervous, Hakkai is concerned. The blond's father wants his son to visit him...And to bring his two lovers along also. But Sanzo is nervous and won't tell them why. Especially since he has been avoiding his father for years RATED M. GoXHakkaiXSan. 2nd story from 2:44 am series
1. Bedroom Sickness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the characters.**

**2:44 a.m. one shot: Meeting Koumyo**

**My first one shot since the original fiction was written. If you haven't read the original then this fic might not make sense. Hope you like it, this is an insight into Sanzo's troubles with his father.**

* * *

It was early in the morning as the brunette folded clothing on the couch. He hummed to himself as he folded a pair of pants and set them on top of the pile. He heard a curse come from the bathroom, and he turned his head to watch as a redheaded detective stepped out pulling on his shoes. He hastily straightened his tie and tried to control his unruly hair.

"Shit! Where did I leave my badge?" He said mostly to himself. The brunette smiled and pointed at the end stand. Noticing him, the red head smiled and quickly walked over.

"Thanks!" He said in a quick rush. The other quickly ran to the kitchen, grabbing a traveling mug and filling it with fresh coffee.

Cho Hakkai smiled as he watched his lover Sha Gojyo run around like a mad man. Humming to himself again, he folded some laundry and set them in their respected piles. He looked down at the three piles he had and recalled the last few months. The two detectives had finally settled in, and now it felt just like home. Looking to the window, the first rays of the morning sun began to peek over the tall buildings and made the glass shine. The apartment slowly filled with warmth as he stood there in the living room. Since the move, the place seemed more filled, but they definitely didn't lack the room for it. The spare room had been turned into a storage room, and anything else went to a facility. He took in a breath as he watched his red-haired lover finish making his coffee.

_Seven months . . . _

It had been a long seven months since the Rainy Day case had been closed. Seven months since Hakkai's life changed forever. Finding out his past, finding out who hurt Kanan, going after Homura, all of it at present seemed like a messed up memory. Life had turned ordinary for him now, well as normal one could get when you had two lovers living with you. Along the way of just being a simple evidence clerk, the two detectives wormed their way into his life. It was a slow process of seduction, but in the end and a few drinks later, he had ended up in bed with Gojyo and then eventually in the shower with Sanzo . . .

Recalling and looking back on the past and how lack of sexual he was, it made him feel embarrassed. Now it all seemed natural to him, a side of himself; he thought he could never share with other people. Since his life had calmed, his job seemed normal, and he moved onto other cases. Gojyo and Sanzo now worked regularly and had made the precinct where Hakkai worked their permanent home. Kougaiji called once in a while, still working from his promotion and taking care of his sister Lirin.

It all seemed so normal now, the way they acted. The only reminder Hakkai had at the moment was the long and still slightly red-scar that adorned his stomach.

He sat down the shirt he had into another pile. Moving some hair behind his ear, he frowned.

Him almost dying made Gojyo and Sanzo keep on their toes around him. The recovery was hard and Hakkai still had trouble moving or bending over. Homura had aimed to kill, and in a way he almost succeeded, but Kanan had reminded him never to give up, and he thanked her every day for reuniting him with the two men, he loved the most.

He snapped from his thoughts as Gojyo went to the rack for his coat. Setting down the socks he had, he walked over to help Gojyo straighten his jacket and hair. He admired to himself how decent the other detective looked. With his tan skin, the cream-colored shirt looked pleasant with his pants and dress shoes. One of Hakkai's ties hung around his neck as he shrugged on his trench coat. Walking over, the brunette felt his heart race at how good his lover looked and how well he filled out his shirt.

"Do you have everything?" He asked the red-haired man. Sha Gojyo, thought hard as he shrugged on his jacket.

"Yeah I think so . . . " He answered, looking around. Hakkai reached up and tucked the collar of his coat down and smoothed it.

"Your folder?" Hakkai asked him. Gojyo reached back and untucked his hair from the back of the coat, letting it flow freely.

"Yup, in Sanzo's car," He answered with a smirk.

"Gun?" Hakkai asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Sunglasses?"

"In my pocket."

"Wallet?"

"Yea—No . . . " Gojyo's face dropped as he touched all of his pockets.

Hakkai smiled warmly as he picked it out of one of Gojyo's other coats on the rack. He tucked it into Gojyo's side pocket as the red head reached for his keys. He noticed the man's nervous gestures and smiled reassuringly.

"Relax, you'll be fine," Hakkai said, green eyes soft. The red head shrugged and reached up to run his fingers through his hair.

"Fuck, another year down the toilet. Why now?" The red head whined. Hakkai shook his head as he smoothed down Gojyo's tie.

"You get evaluated every year. It's only a repetitive meeting, just tell them your progress, and you'll be fine," The brunette laughed. Gojyo smirked a moment later as he felt Hakkai's hands stroke his chest near the tie.

"You know . . . You're excellent at persuasion. I never would have imagined myself being able to look decent in a monkey suit," He said. Hakkai tugged on the tie for good measure with a smirk of his own.

"Don't lose this one, it's my favorite," The brunette asked of him. Gojyo flashed him one of his famous smirks as he wrapped his arms around Hakkai's middle and pressed him flush in his body. Hakkai blushed slightly as Gojyo's face leaned down and the man's stomach muscles rippled against his own stomach. Gojyo's body was a mass of muscle and lean flesh, and Hakkai felt every bit of it against him, even through the clothing.

"Maybe later you can play with me only wearing the tie," He murmured lowly, a certain twinkle entering his eyes. Hakkai settled his hands-on Gojyo's chest as he tilted up his chin, some of his hair, falling out from behind his ears to frame his face. Gojyo's red eyes were intense as they stared his own down. Molten lava was all he could think of every time he was caught in that gaze.

"We'll see. It depends on how Sanzo feels tonight," He reminded with an appointed look. Gojyo made a noise of acknowledgment as he leaned in and kissed Hakkai softly on the lips. It was a light touching of flesh, but it still sent sparks through the brunette. Gojyo's lips slipped from his mouth and gently traveled down the side of his jaw.

"Explains why he has been so grouchy lately," He murmured, still giving Hakkai small pecks. Hakkai kissed him back as he spoke, feeling comfortable with the warmness of the kisses.

"His fever broke last night. He just needs to sleep it off," Hakkai answered. With one endmost lingering kiss, Gojyo pulled back and gently released the brunette, running his hands along Hakkai's arms as he pulled backward.

"Take care of that hard ass. This might be the only time you see him looking utterly pathetic," He smiled playfully. Hakkai slapped Gojyo's shoulder, and the red head cringed with a laugh.

"I'll be home all day. I'll keep him in bed if I have to," the brunette promised. Gojyo sighed as he walked for the door.

"That lucky bastard," He said under his breath. Hakkai watched him leave with a wave of his hand.

"Good luck!" He called after his lover. Gojyo winked at him one last time before closing the door behind him with a soft click. Hakkai knew though that the red head was also worried about their blond-haired lover. He had been sick now for over a week. Though he guessed it was imminent, the detectives had been out in the field a week ago in a downpour, and Sanzo had spent most of it outside. When he and Gojyo had returned, the blond had been red in the face from a fever and Hakkai immediately sent him to bed with some cold medicine. Unfortunately, as the days progressed, his fever only continued along with a cough and runny nose. Now it had gone down considerably, and the blond finally succumbed to sleep after a late night of coughing. Hakkai suddenly understood how it felt when a mother stayed up all night with their sick child.

He stopped mid step, when he noticed something. Looking at the end stand, Hakkai sighed . . .

Gojyo forgot his travel mug of coffee . . .

_He is probably in the car by now._

Shaking his head, he picked up the mug and walked to the kitchen and set it on the counter.

Walking back to the couch, Hakkai picked up the load of laundry and quietly entered their shared bedroom. His eyes sought through the darkness and spied the blond still asleep in the middle of the bed. He was curled up on his side, which was an unusual position for him to sleep in. Walking to the dresser, he opened the sock drawer and put away the laundry. Since the other two had moved in, Hakkai's closet had finally been filled with clothing, not owning much himself, everything had a space. Clothing hung from hangers near the curtains and folded pants occupied the dresser tops.

The place had certainly looked like they lived in a bachelor's den. However, Hakkai, being his usual self, kept things clean and organized, lest it looked like Gojyo's old apartment. The only thing he still had trouble with was keeping the cigarette smell out of the fabric. The entire apartment took on a shift. More books lined the shelves; magazines occupied the coffee table, more pillows had been added to the bed, and finally, Hakkai could say he had enough towels in the bathroom to supply a small gym. Not to mention, his kitchen cabinets overflowed with Sanzo's surprising amount of bake ware and plates.

Putting the clothes away, he cautiously walked over to the fair-haired who appeared asleep. Reaching out, he carefully felt for the golden haired's forehead that was barely peeking out of the orange blanket he had buried his face into. The skin still felt warm, but considerably cooler than the past few days. Making a noise, Sanzo peeked one eye open to see who had touched him. Hakkai smiled in apology as he took back his hand.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He asked, moving some hair behind his ear.

Sanzo's violet eyes scanned the room until it rested on the bed, looking for its two other occupants. His blond hair was every-which way, though looking as normal as when he was up walking around. His face was still slightly pink against his creamy complexion but otherwise seemed to be doing better. Like the first-time Hakkai had seen him; a strong jaw lined up to sharp cheekbones and an almost permanent scowl remained firm on his face. His brow remained crunched as he sat up a bit from the bed and let the blankets fall to his lap. Having been feverish, Sanzo has slept only in his boxers lately.

"No, I was up when the moron got up," Was his sleepy reply. Bringing up both hands, he nearly crushed his palms against his eyes in an attempt at smothering his fever. Hakkai smiled in pity as he ran his cool fingers through Sanzo's unruly hair.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked his blond lover. Sanzo took in a deep breath as he set his hands on his lap and looked at Hakkai with semi blood shot eyes.

"Better than Gojyo. My ass isn't getting evaluated today. His record is a mess," The blond sighed, scratching his scalp.

As Hakkai observed the other, he couldn't help but admire Sanzo's body even in sickness. Often like Gojyo, field work shaped him nicely and some trips to the gym hadn't hurt much either. Not quite as developed as Gojyo's six pack, Sanzo was well on his way too at least beating Gojyo in muscle mass, long before he beat the red head with his height. Realizing he had been staring, Hakkai smiled sheepishly for having such thoughts while the blond was feeling sick. Sanzo watched him almost seeming bored, but Hakkai knew his facial expressions by now and saw it more as curiosity.

"I'll go make you some broth. You haven't been eating much lately," The brunette said, starting to rise. Before he could move farther, Sanzo reached up and snatched his wrist. His eyes had taken on a darker shade and for a moment, Hakkai thought something was wrong.

"S-Sanzo?" he asked the other. Without responding, Sanzo tugged him by the arm down onto the bed. Quickly flipping them, Sanzo put himself on top of the slightly startled brunette. The covers were thrown to the side as the blond crawled completely on top of him and stared down at him with narrowed eyes.

"You and Gojyo did it in the shower three days ago," The blond suddenly mentioned. Hakkai felt his cheeks heat up as he bashfully looked to the side.

"H-He just walked in on me. That, and you were in bed resting . . . I didn't want to be rude," The brunette shrugged.

"Exactly. I could hear you both the whole time. Do you have any idea how sexually frustrated I am right now? Being sick, stuck in this bed . . . And then turned on?" He asked with narrowed eyes again.

Hakkai could only look up at the other in a nervous smile. Since Sanzo's sickness, Gojyo really had been taking advantage of the situation. With Sanzo confined to the bedroom, Gojyo needed to take out his sexual playfulness on Hakkai regularly in the most inappropriate places. They had only been watching TV on the couch just yesterday, and the red head had felt the need to feel him up a little. Though the shower sex three days ago was good, he had a feeling Sanzo had heard everything, much to his embarrassment. Though really Sanzo had no room to talk, he and Gojyo often involved themselves on his couch while he worked late or needed to do some grocery shopping by himself. And it usually always happened after the two had argued about something simple or trivial. They really had no control over themselves after they were done arguing.

"I-I apologize but really Sanzo. Aren't you being a little hypocritical? " The brunette said. Sanzo shook his head and leaned his face closer to his brunette.

"Those times were different. I know Gojyo is doing this specifically to piss me off, and it worked."

Without any warning, Sanzo leaned down and kissed him thoroughly. Hakkai's thoughts were interrupted at the intensity of the kiss. He couldn't help but moan helplessly as Sanzo leaned up a bit and straddled him. He leaned his full body weight on top of him, and Hakkai brought his arms up to bury his hands in soft blond hair. The kiss grew deeper as a tongue probed his lips and demanded entrance. Hands wasted no time going up the sides of Hakkai's shirt to run along his rib cage. Hakkai squirmed at the ticklish sensation as he pressed his body into Sanzo's warm one. In the back of his mind, he knew they shouldn't be doing this; Sanzo was still sick.

"Sanzo, should we be doing this?" Hakkai asked between kisses. Sanzo ignored him as he traced the side of Hakkai face, his lips lingering at the juncture between shoulder and collarbone. Hakkai gasped as Sanzo bit down and a shot of pleasure traveled straight down to his groin.

"This is what you get when both of you dick heads tease me for a week," he husked into the brunette's skin.

Hakkai lost further thought as he felt those fingers go up his chest to tweak his hardening nipples. He moaned through clenched teeth as Sanzo's lips caught his again and the blond started to work at his top. Buttons were undone and Hakkai no longer cared that the fair-haired was ill. If Sanzo believed he was okay, then he was okay.

He wrapped his arms around Sanzo's back as the kisses grew deeper and wider. Feeling himself harden, Hakkai couldn't help but rub himself against Sanzo's stomach. The blond in turn growled and easily grabbed the edges of his pajama pants and pulled them swiftly off. Hakkai was exposed to the open air as he felt a chill go down his spine. Hands continued to move over his stomach and onto the tops of his thighs. Sanzo released his lips and traced his mouth down past the brunette's chest and over his stomach. Stopping there, Sanzo breathed a gust of hot air across Hakkai's scar. Briefly sitting up, Hakkai felt no embarrassment as the blond traced his tongue down the indent. A few months ago, Hakkai was very self-conscious about the scar. He feared it would cause problems in bed but knew it was just in his mind.

Sure enough, the first time they had been intimate since his hospitalization, they thoroughly proved the scar would be no problem. The days after Goku had returned to school after helping the detectives move in; they took full advantage of the vacation time and recovery necessities. Gojyo indeed played nursemaid, to an unnecessary level. Hakkai would've protested, but the whole process felt absolutely wonderful during his much-needed "bed rest"as they put it. Long nights of late passionate sex among the three were not wasted on those vacation days. Just the thoughts of those days made Hakkai's lust spike as he felt Sanzo's mouth near his now full erection.

As he looked down at his abdomen, Sanzo looked back up at him with sharp purple eyes. Feeling himself flush Hakkai carefully spread his legs a little more into a comfortable position. Sanzo grabbed the base of his erection as he licked from the root to tip. The action caused Hakkai to gasp and tilt his hips upwards toward that mouth. He clenched his teeth as he felt Sanzo swallow the head and suck on it.

"S-Sanzo!"

The golden haired moaned around the head of his erection and without hesitation engulfed it in one heated clamp. Not wasting time, the blond moved up and down on him as Hakkai felt his stomach muscles jump and his thighs twitch at every downward suction. Hakkai buried his hands into Sanzo's blond locks as he felt the head move on him. His stomach jumped as his abdomen grew warm. The scar on his stomach started aching from his impending orgasm. Not understanding how the two were connected, Hakkai always felt the sensation deep in the indent in his stomach ripple and tingle every time he was about to reach orgasm.

Wordlessly, Hakkai closed his eyes as he felt Sanzo spread his legs a little wider as he fully went down on him. The heat was too much and after a few minutes, Hakkai threw his head backward as he gave a low moan of completion. Sanzo's mouth filled with Hakkai's essence, and he pulled back, swallowing it all. Hakkai took deep breaths looking down at the blond now staring at him almost like a predator. Sitting up, he never broke eye contact with Sanzo as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled his body close.

"Hakkai," he purred in a whisper.

Understanding immediately, Hakkai kissed his lips as he slid his hips over Sanzo's thighs. Hands gripped his thighs and helped him as strong fingers buried into the muscle. Now sitting in his lap, Hakkai lifted himself a little with the help on Sanzo's shoulders as he felt the blond's erection touch the tip of his opening. The thought of a dry run didn't dissuade him as they stared into each other's eyes. He felt Sanzo's hands grip his hips and start to pull him down. Closing his eyes briefly, Hakkai fought against the spasm of pain with clenched teeth as he carefully took all of Sanzo in. They had done this so often currently that the need for stretching had become a thing of the past. They were full-time lovers, and it was noticed now that stretching was no longer needed in their foreplay.

Taking a deep down breath, Hakkai put himself fully down until his ass touched the tops of Sanzo's thighs. Sanzo growled deep in his throat as the fingers on Hakkai's hips tightened almost leaving finger marks. Gently rocking his hips, Sanzo started them in the slow grind. Without waiting, Hakkai felt his anxiousness grow and the desire to move kick in. He wrapped his legs around Sanzo's waist and gently started bucking into the rhythm.

Meeting a positive response, Sanzo bucked back, and soon they were moving against each other. The thrusts were quick and needy as Hakkai latched his fingers into Sanzo's hair feeling the blond kiss on the side of his neck. The heat in the room went up considerably combining with Sanzo's own slightly high body heat. The sun had finally come through the windows, starting to reach the edge of the bed as the two lovers heatedly fucked on top of the sheets. Feeling his thighs shake, Hakkai was surprised to feel his second orgasm already surfacing. Arms wrapped around his waist and pressed their stomachs together, trapping Hakkai's erection between them like a warm glove. Sanzo breathed hot-air against his neck as teeth nibbled on the skin determined to leave a mark. Through the haze of pleasure of the thrusts, Hakkai could smell Sanzo's natural scent, a musk between his workplace and their lives at home. It was wonderful as he buried his face into those locks and inhaled.

He lifted himself up harder onto Sanzo's cock until the bed started to creak slightly. Their breathing had deepened, and Hakkai felt his scar tingle. He knew Sanzo was getting close, by the way the blond tightened his fingers on his hips and wrapped his muscular arms tighter around them both, determined to make them one as they came.

"You feel that? That's what I've been fucking neglected the entire week!" He growled into the brunette's ear. Hakkai couldn't help but laugh breathlessly as one jab nailed his prostate and caused him to arch helplessly in the blond's grasp.

"Next time, don't wander around in the rain then," the brunette teased. The comment had earned him a hard thrust inside of him and the brunette nearly screamed at the ceiling.

"I hate my job," Sanzo said absentmindedly as his breathing quickened.

Leaving no room for pleasantries any longer, both men felt themselves succumbing to the pleasure ahead. With one final thrust, Sanzo helplessly moaned into Hakkai's collarbone as the brunette snapped his spine taunt, coming between them both. The warmth made Sanzo groan as he lifted his hips and emptied himself into the brunette. Panting harshly, Sanzo fell forward on top of Hakkai and buried his face into his chest. Shaky fingers came up and ran through the damp hair at the base of his skull.

"Is that better?" Hakkai couldn't help but ask in a whisper. Sanzo only made a muffled noise as he wrapped his arms around Hakkai's waist. They both lay there for a few minutes as Hakkai continued running his fingers through Sanzo's hair. He stopped a moment later and frowned. Lifting his head slightly, he looked at the blond who almost seemed asleep on his chest.

"Sanzo?" He asked suddenly. The blond made a noise. Rolling his eyes, Hakkai used his reach on Sanzo's head to lift it up. The blond looked suddenly pale, and his cheeks were flaming red. Hakkai's jaw fell open.

"You're not better at all!" Hakkai suddenly yelled. Sure enough as he felt the blond's forehead, he was once again burning up.

"You lied to me!" Hakkai said again, starting to get up. Sanzo watched as the brunette retrieved his sleep pants. Sanzo watched him get dressed as he hid a smirk into the pillow.

"So worth it . . . " He drawled.

* * *

**TBC**

**Did I say oneshot? Well, its technically a multiple chapter oneshot. **

**Plz R&R**


	2. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saiyuki or the characters.**

**Chapter 2: The phone call**

* * *

It was later in the day, and Hakkai had finally convinced Sanzo to eat and settle on the couch. Gojyo was due back any moment, and both wondered how the red head would be feeling.

"I'm sure he did fine," Hakkai told himself in the kitchen. Sanzo on the couch over heard him and sunk into the cushion.

"Either way he'll whine like a bitch about it even if nothing happened," He said. Hakkai smiled to himself as he finished making the coffee.

"Probably," He admitted. Sure enough a few moments later, the door to the apartment opened and a tired looking Gojyo came in. He nearly slumped against the wall as he dropped his keys on the floor, letting out a dramatic sigh.

"I take it everything went well?" Hakkai asked in hope. Gojyo gave a lazy grin as he passed the couch. He ruffled Sanzo's hair, which made the blond growl in warning at him. Approaching Hakkai, he hugged the brunette and kissed him.

"I even got away with the comment I made about the Chief's tits a few months ago!" He said happily, pulling back. Hakkai rolled his eyes as he leaned up to kiss under Gojyo's chin.

"I'm glad," He said jokingly. Before Sanzo could make a comment from the couch, the phone rang. The sound traveled through the apartment, and Hakkai turned to look at the caller ID. He didn't recognize the name or the number, but judging by Gojyo's face; he did. He turned and looked at Sanzo but the blond only continued to stare at the phone.

"Dude! Pick up the phone!" The red head called at him. Sanzo though seemed apprehensive as he stared at the number. Hakkai frowned at the look on his face until Gojyo sighed and snatched up the phone. He held it up to his ear as a large grin stretched across his face.

"Hey! Long time no see. Yeah I'm fine. What? The weather is fine, could be better. Yeah he's here, sitting on the couch, been sick the last week, field duty. Fever, cough, the usual. Yeah right? Anyway here is, I'll pass the phone to him. Good to hear from you!" Gojyo said into the phone.

He walked over to the couch and held out the phone to the blond. Sanzo gave Gojyo a glare before he hesitantly grabbed the phone from him and put it up to his ear. He rose from the couch just as a voice could be heard on the other end and walked to the bathroom.

"I'm fine; it's just a cold," were the first words out of his mouth as he disappeared into the bathroom. Gojyo seemed giddy as he watched the blond walk away, and he faced Hakkai.

"I can't remember the last time I heard from Sanzo's old man," he smiled. Hakkai tilted his head as he watched the blond disappear. Looking at Gojyo, he sat down on one of the stools at the island.

"That was Sanzo's father? I don't think he's ever called here," Hakkai mentioned. Gojyo shrugged as he grabbed a mug and went to the coffee pot with it.

"He only ever calls Sanzo's cell phone. Hasn't called lately though. I think they got into another fight. It seems like they're always fighting . . . Sucks too. He took your advice and started talking to him again. But something happened, wouldn't tell me what." He watched Gojyo fill up his coffee as he contemplated Sanzo's behavior. The man obviously didn't want to talk to his father, for some reason, or another. He briefly wondered what kind of man Sanzo's father was. He sounded like a friendly person, especially with Gojyo. But then again, he really couldn't imagine fully the man that had raised Sanzo.

"What kind of a man is Sanzo's father?" Hakkai asked Gojyo. The red head let out a smile as he sat down across him at the island.

"He's great! Nice, friendly, like one of the guys really. He reminded me of a monk, except, he smokes. He wasn't strict or anything, and he always has a good bit of advice. He's hard to figure out, like when he is angry or happy. He loves Sanzo though, I just wish I could figure out why they fight a lot," the red head shrugged taking a sip of his coffee. Hakkai nodded as he tried to picture such a man in his mind.

"Sanzo said he was a detective?" Hakkai couldn't help but ask. Gojyo nodded as he licked his lips from the last bit of liquid.

"Yeah, good one to. Has a lot of awards and shit. Had a two retire early. I think . . . Work-related accident or something. The guys really young, at first I thought it was Sanzo's older brother or something."

"Sanzo did mention his father had him early. How old is he?"

"I think he's like . . . Let's see . . . Sanzo is twenty-five so that means his old man is about forty-one, forty-two?" Gojyo smirked. Hakkai blinked in surprise.

"That's really young for having a son as youthful as Sanzo," the brunette breathed out.

"Yeah . . . Koumyo always seemed like a wild kind of guy. Bit surprising he's Sanzo's old man," Gojyo commented in an afterthought.

"Koumyo?" Hakkai asked.

"Yup, Koumyo Sanzo."

* * *

Sanzo stood in the tiled bathroom as he held the phone to his ear. He could briefly hear Gojyo and Hakkai talking in the kitchen but concentrated on the device in his hand.

"_How did you get sick?"_ The man on the other and asked him. Sanzo closed the toilet seat and sat down on top of it.

"Field duty. Shooting occurred in a neighborhood, and I had to go door to door asking people what happened. It's just a head cold. I'm over it," Sanzo said, voice lacking a motion.

"_Ah . . . Gojyo told me you two moved in somewhere? I'm happy to hear that you're still together. I didn't think you would ever take this step in your relationship,"_ Koumyo said sounding pleased. Sanzo remained silent as he stared at the tiled wall debating on telling him the truth.

"It's Complicated," Sanzo said sounding flat. His father made a noise on the other end.

"_Complicated? How? Have you two reached a difficult point? Or is it . . . Lack of something? I know you two weren't officially together. I can understand that. However, when you move in with someone Sanzo, that clearly tells me you're getting along all right, better than okay,"_ the man laughed.

Sanzo swallowed deep in his throat, and for the first time in a while he felt his heart speed up while talking with his father.

"_Sanzo, is something wrong? Are you in trouble?" _His father asked sounding slightly worried. Sanzo licked his lips as he steeled himself.

"All right, listen . . . I'm with Gojyo but I'm also . . . With someone else at the same time . . . "

* * *

Hakkai and Gojyo held a conversation at the table and about after an hour Sanzo finally came out of the bathroom. He was sweating slightly, and he looked a little pale. Immediately, Hakkai got up and went to him, feeling his face.

"Are you all right? You look like a ghost!" The brunette commented feeling his forehead. Sanzo nodded as he reached over and put the phone back on the hook.

"I'm fine, just talking to my father," he answered taking Hakkai's hands in his own.

"Must've been some conversation. You're sweating buckets!" Gojyo mentioned looking at him like something was wrong. The blond twitched his nose and looked to the side.

"He wants me to visit him . . . At his place in the mountains," he mentioned hesitantly. Hakkai perked up and gave him a smile.

"That's an excellent idea. It would be refreshing for you to get out of the city for a while. You seem stressed out more so than usual," the brunette smiled for him. Sanzo's gaze wandered back to the brunette before he looked at the redhead sitting at the table.

"He wants Gojyo to come too and . . . He wants you to come also," the blond mentioned looking Hakkai straight in the eye. The brunette blinked in realization, and suddenly the apartment was quiet. Gojyo gave a groan as he slapped his hands on the table and stood up.

"I thought you said you mentioned our situation," Gojyo growled, making quotation marks with his fingers. Hakkai seemed confused as he looked back and forth between the two detectives.

"Oh . . . You told him about us? He didn't know? I hope that's not why you were fighting lately," the brunette worried, green eyes troubled. Sanzo shook his head as he ran his hands through his hair. He walked over to the couch and picked up the newspaper he had been reading earlier.

"No, that's not the reason why. I just told him a minute ago about us. He wasn't angry . . . Surprised maybe? But definitely not angry so you have nothing to worry about," the blond tried to dismiss. Hakkai wasn't having it though as he watched Gojyo continue to glare at the back of the blonde's head.

"You should still go to visit him then, even if it's without me. You haven't seen him for such a long-time Sanzo. He's probably lonely," Hakkai said softly walking over behind him. Sanzo turned on the couch and craned his head toward him. He stared at the brunette for a moment seeming to be lost in his decisions. He looked at Gojyo to see the red head still glaring at him before he huffed and rolled his eyes. "He just wants to meet Hakkai . . . The same way he wanted to meet you when we shacked up Gojyo. Back then he understood it was just sex. Now I told him I'm in a relationship with both of you. He wants to . . . Celebrate," he ground the words out. Hakkai and Gojyo looked at each other before they looked back at the blond. "He wants to celebrate?" Hakkai asked him, sounding surprised."Hotshit! If that's the case, then why are you being such a little bitch about it?" Gojyo smiled widely. Sanzo glared at him from his place on the couch. "Moron . . . Your idea of celebrate, and his are completely different. I have my reasons for not wanting to go visit him! I've talked to him, but I haven't been face-to-face with him in years!" The blond hissed at the red head. "Why? Did something happen?" Hakkai asked him. Sanzo said nothing as he looked at the brunette. After a few moments, he looked toward the living-room windows and said nothing. It troubled Hakkai to see the look on Sanzo's face, like he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out or refused to.

"I just . . . I want to avoid that man as much as possible," was all the blond said in a defeated whisper. Hakkai frowned in concern as he watched Sanzo sink into the cushion. Whatever the reason was; it must've been bad if Sanzo wanted to completely avoid his own father. Picking up his right hand, Hakkai gently ran fingers through blonde hair, making his lover look at him.

"Whatever you decide; it's your choice. I would love to meet your father, given the opportunity. I'd love to meet the man who raised you. I want to tell him how much of a wonderful son he really has," Hakkai said softly with a smile. Sanzo's face lost its tenseness as he stared into Hakkai's green eyes. Taking a deep breath he picked up the newspaper on the cushion and looked back to the window.

"I'll . . . Think about it," was all he said. Hakkai nodded once in understanding before he turned back toward the table. Gojyo propped up his chin with his arm, watching the exchange with a miffed expression.

"What's his problem? Koumyo's awesome. I've only seen him once myself, back when Sanzo and I became partners," the red head shrugged. Hakkai shook his head as he reached out and gently moved some hair away from Gojyo's face and tucked it behind his ear. Gojyo smiled at him from the display of affection.

"He has his reasons. We should respect that. Now that we're all together, it can't be helped if we find out certain things out about each other. You know everything about me and my past, but that was purely because it was part of the Rainy Day case. It's unfair to ask him or anybody to bare their soul like I have," Hakkai said as he pulled back.

"Give him some time."

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	3. The Outburst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the characters**

**Chapter 3: The outburst**

* * *

Hakkai had said nothing over the course of the week regarding his decision. He remained respectful and never even mentioned it. As for Gojyo . . . He kept insisting like a child eager for a toy on Christmas. Sanzo returned to work the following day, healthy but extremely irritable.

He still contemplated whether he wanted to go see his father and Gojyo wasn't helping by pressuring him. At every given moment, Hakkai heard the cherry head mentioning it or talk about it. He decided to let the red head dig his own grave on this one.

"You know he's going to kick your ass," Hakkai couldn't help but mention. They were in the break room at work, pouring themselves coffee.

"Yeah . . . But if I don't nag on him, he'll take his sweet ass time. That's how he always is . . . " Gojyo smiled widely, taking his coffee cup from the brunette. Hakkai shook his head and prayed Gojyo would not be coming home with a bloody lip that evening.

He did, courtesy of Sanzo.

Eventually, the blond blew a gasket and finally agreed to a trip to his fathers. In a small way, Hakkai was happy. He would be meeting the man Sanzo called father and Sanzo would in addition get to see the man after such a long time.

They planned their trip within the week and were finally getting ready to leave. Preparations were made to leave the city by train and take a ferry to their rental car. Hakkai didn't realize that the man lived so far away, but then again, Hakkai did hear Sanzo use the word "mountains." He never pictured Sanzo as a country-raised person. The man being raised in the woods made just about as much sense as Gojyo staying sober on Super Bowl Sunday.

They were all thankful though when the weather chose to hold off and stay sunny.

The train ride though could have gone better, at least to Gojyo and Hakkai.

It was one of those nice trains where they served lunch and had comfortable seats that faced one another. Gojyo kept bothering Sanzo about his father until the blond looked like he could have backhanded him out of the window. Hakkai only managed to pacify Sanzo by gently patting the man's hand once in a while and giving him an apologetic smile. As for the blond, the one hand that wasn't tapping his knee was curled around Hakkai's back, gripping the material of his jacket for stability where Gojyo couldn't see.

Then it got worse. One female attendant couldn't help but keep eyeing Gojyo every time she walked by. Hakkai wasn't worried, but by the way Sanzo was fuming from the earlier conversations . . . Gojyo's shenanigans with women in his flirtatious nature were not really welcome at the moment. The blond looked to be on his last thread of sanity.

"Sanzo . . . Why don't you sit by the window for now? The scenery might calm you down," the brunette whispered into the fair-haired's ear. The golden haired stiffly nodded and stood to switch places with Hakkai.

"He is just so fucking excited to be on this trip and all he can think about sticking a bitch," Hakkai heard the blond growl. Gojyo was talking to the attendant until she walked away. Hakkai nudged Gojyo in the shin with his foot until the red head looked at him.

"Gojyo, tone it down a bit. You're making Sanzo . . . Tense," He motioned to their blond lover with his head. Gojyo looked over to the flaxen and raised an eyebrow. Sure enough the blond held his scowl firmly and was picking at a loose stitch on his pants irritably.

"What's your fucking problem? Shouldn't you be happy? I swear man, you turn any situation into a fucking drag fest!" Gojyo scowled back at him. Sanzo looked at him with a glare and Hakkai automatically knew it would not end with sex this time.

"You're being a fucking idiot! I should have just gone by myself!" Sanzo hissed at him. Gojyo though wasn't backing down.

"Now . . . Everyone just calm down," Hakkai tried to soothe.

"What the fuck is your problem? Whenever we get out to do something, you freak out! Can't you ever just fucking relax?" The red head started to yell. Hakkai cast nervous eyes over the occupants of the train's car. People were starting to stare, and some were whispering to their friends. The female attendant from earlier was serving coffee to someone and looked over at them with a worried glance.

"I didn't even want to come on this fucking trip! Nevertheless, you just had to push and push! Why the fuck do I even enable you? I should have punched you harder!" Sanzo started to yell back. Both of his lovers began to growl at one another.

"You should have just said no then! I could have come on this trip by myself!"

"You couldn't wipe your ass by yourself!"

"Fuck you! Miserable fuck!"

Hakkai felt his cheeks heat up as the entire car stared at them. He tried to apologize with his eyes as the female attendant walked over.

"Um . . . Excuse me? Is everything okay?" she asked, setting a hand on Gojyo's shoulder and looking at Hakkai.

"Beat it bitch! This is none of your fucking business so drag your slutty ass!" Sanzo looked directly at her and hissed. Hakkai sharply turned his head to stare in surprise at Sanzo. He had never seen the blond man insult a woman before, no matter how bad Gojyo had been a flirt. The red head was also surprised, and he turned to give Hakkai a worried look. Sanzo's purple eyes were intense as he stared the female down. She seemed at a loss for words as everyone on the train car was now looking at them and had heard what he said. He moved his eyes from the woman to the rest of the car.

"What the fuck are you shit heads staring at!" He shouted at them all. Immediately several people stopped staring out of pure fear. Some got up and proceeded to move further into the train car and away from them.

"Sanzo man . . . Chill out," Gojyo said to him. The female attendant had quickly left, and Hakkai watched her practically speed away to hide behind her curtain in the back. The brunette turned to look at Sanzo, who virtually now appeared purple in the face. His breathing was deep and labored as he tried to calm himself down, sweat sliding down his neck as he pulled at his collar.

"Gojyo, grab our bags, I think we should head to the other car and away from everyone. I don't believe Sanzo should be near others right now," Hakkai advised. The red head looked worriedly at Sanzo and nodded slowly.

"Yeah Kai . . . I think you're right," He whispered, getting up. Gathering their luggage, Hakkai led Sanzo to the other car by the arm while Gojyo carried their luggage. Hakkai didn't see it, but Gojyo flashed the other occupants of the car a nervous smile as he slid the door connecting the cars closed with his foot.

The rest of the train ride was tense, and all three of them stayed quiet. Sanzo wouldn't even look at them when it was time to get off and take the ferry. Sanzo took that opportunity to be alone by renting a room and promptly shutting the door on them, agreeing only to watch the luggage. Sharing worried glances; they chose to go outside and get some air. Hakkai and Gojyo stood near the railing of the ferry and looked over the water. Hakkai's chocolate-colored hair swayed with the breeze as his troubled eyes looked at the blue sky. Others moved around on the deck, and some had rented rooms for the trip to rest. No one paid attention to them, too busy taking pictures and admiring the upcoming mountains that they neared. Hakkai turned his head slightly when he saw Gojyo light a cigarette, holding up a hand against the wind as he opened his zippo lighter. For a few moments, he watched his red-headed lover smoke.

"Was this . . . A good idea?" Hakkai asked him suddenly, hugging his elbows. Gojyo took a drag of his cigarette as the wind wiped his long hair around. He shrugged once before flicking the butt into the water, only half finished. He approached Hakkai and wrapped his arms around his waist, setting his chin on the brunette's shoulder and looking over the water also.

"I'm starting to believe I did something very stupid . . . But at the same time, I wanted the bastard to get his ass home and solve whatever the hell is going on. I have some idea . . . But Sanzo needs to meet his old man and talk to him, ya know?" Gojyo said into his ear. Hakkai tilted his head slightly to look at Gojyo. The arms around him tightened, and he preened as a pair of lips touched his neck.

"He seems so afraid. I just wish there was something I could do to . . . To . . . Gojyo!" Hakkai gasped suddenly. Gojyo chuckled lowly as he moved his hands-down Hakkai's hips and one going to his ass. The brunette blushed profusely as teeth lightly traced the pulse in his neck. He let out the slightest of gasps as wet lips moved up the column of his neck. He struggled a bit in Gojyo's grip, but the taller man was stronger.

"You worry too much. Sanzo isn't stupid, and he knows we know that. If that makes any sense. Just . . . Relax Kai. It'll all work out," The red head smiled at him. Hakkai felt his cheeks turn a shade pink as he finally relaxed into his lover's strong hold.

"I guess I do. Even so, I can't help it," He whispered softly.

* * *

When the ferry ride ended Sanzo seemed to be in a better mood. He seemed less angry and Gojyo and Hakkai seemed relieved. Gojyo stood outside Sanzo while Hakkai rented their car, and they were on the road again. Sanzo drove the hour to his father's house while the other two enjoyed the scenery. Hakkai couldn't remember the last time he had seen nothing but trees instead of buildings. It seemed to go on forever as he passed by rivers and pastures. He really felt like the city dweller when he merely leaned out the window of the car to see a cow better. He leaned back inside the car when Gojyo started laughing at him. Sanzo was still quiet in his grip on the steering wheel made his knuckles go white. Hakkai reached over and gently touched his hand and briefly the blond looked at him.

"Are you going to be all right?" He asked. Sanzo's eyes flicked back to the road as his nose twitched.

"Yeah," was all he said. Hakkai gave him another worried look before he sighed in defeat. Gojyo in the back seat shook his head and leaned back into the leather seat.

"Now you're just being a jackass all on your own. I did nothing this time," Gojyo whispered. Sanzo had heard him and grunted.

"Shut it, we're almost there," said. Hakkai turned his head briefly to Gojyo.

"Have you ever been to Sanzo's father's house?" He asked the red head. Gojyo shook his head.

"No, but he's visited Sanzo's apartment once when we became partners. I've never seen his place, but I hear he's got a lot of money in the bank so it must be nice," he shrugged.

"He retired and decided to involve himself in real estate. It keeps him busy and away from boredom," Sanzo mentioned briefly.

"He was a detective wasn't he? Why did he retire so young?" Hakkai asked.

"He had an accident on the job that crippled him. He couldn't do physical fieldwork anymore so he decided to take his pension and retire. It's better this way. He's not much of a desk jockey," Sanzo said. Hakkai was becoming worried at the tone of voice Sanzo was using regarding his father. When Sanzo had spoken about his father for the first time, he seemed almost in awe and in worship. At the moment, he spoke of the man with an ill temper and suppressed sort of hate. Something must have happened between the time Hakkai asked him to make up with the man and at present.

"Sanzo, you're not hiding your current hate for your father very well right now. He hasn't seen you in forever, and quite frankly, I'm starting to get tired of your attitude also. If you didn't want to come, we weren't going to force you. So do me a favor, I'm sick of treading on glass around you, either turn the car around or at least pretend to be happy to see your father. All right?" Hakkai said sternly giving Sanzo a glare. He didn't want to, but Sanzo was honestly starting to ride his last nerve.

Sanzo seemed surprised at the tone of voice Hakkai had taken with him. Even Gojyo in the back seat seemed surprised at the brunette's boldness.

"Am I understood?" Hakkai asked again. Sanzo's face seemed to relax as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"All right fine, and you're right. I've been acting like a jackass. Whatever's going on between me and him doesn't involve you meeting him for the first time. Just . . . Don't take anything he says too seriously. He has this way of getting under your skin and not in a good way," he said. He fidgeted a moment while he turned the car onto a dirt road leading up the mountain.

"And I'm sorry, for the train ride and wanting to be alone on the ferry," he mentioned hesitantly. Hakkai's body relaxed, and he nodded at the blond.

"It's okay Sanzo, but I really wish you to tell me what was wrong, so I could help fix it. Gojyo also was worried even if he doesn't act like it," the brunette nodded his head toward their red-headed lover. Sanzo briefly flicked his eyes to the redhead in the back seat through the rear-view mirror.

Gojyo smiled at him and winked.

"It's all good dude. I felt Hakkai up on the deck while you were alone with yourself," he smiled widely. Sanzo started glaring at him while Hakkai coughed in embarrassment.

"Gojyo!" The brunette scolded. Sanzo frowned as Gojyo's laughter reverberated around the back seat. Hakkai sighed as the car pulled up the driveway and toward a house. He blinked rapidly as Sanzo drove toward a rather impressive-looking Chateau. As they grew closer Hakkai grew more amazed at the beauty of the home. Wildlife and nature surrounded the wooden structure. A large deck occupied the front of the house as countless glass windows decorated the front leading all the way up to the second floor. The face of the house was brilliant, flowers neatly arranged in pots by the front door. It stretched into the woods a bit, hidden from view unless somebody went looking for it. Steps led from the driveway to the main house, and just as they pulled up and parked near the garage, a man stepped out.

They all exited the vehicle as a man stepped down the stairs and started walking toward them. Hakkai's mouth struggled not to fall as a seemingly duplicate of Sanzo walked toward them. Sanzo was an exact copy of his father, save for the skin tone and hair color. He had the same face shape and sturdy jaw accompanied with the duplicate cheekbones. His hair was pulled into a short ponytail while his bangs hung full on either side of his firm face. His hair was a pale yellow much like the color of hay more so than Sanzo's sunshine blond. His skin was slightly paler but healthy and almost creamy, like the color of buttermilk. For man of forty-two, Koumyo Sanzo looked like he could pass as a normal but moderately taller, teenager. The only real signs of his aging were the partly indented lines just below his eyes.

He wore a white T-shirt with jeans and a green jacket, making him seem all the younger. Koumyo smiled, and Hakkai felt his cheeks warm at the handsomeness of this man. It was almost disturbing how young the man was and how much he looked like Sanzo. Had Hakkai never been told, he could've sworn this was Sanzo's brother. As soon as Sanzo came around the car, the man opened his arms to his son and smiled genuinely, handsomely.

"Genjyo! It's good to see you. I'm glad you decided to come after all!" He said softly, voice having a breathy edge to it. Sanzo seemed hesitant to raise his arms as his father wrapped him in a hug and squeezed him. Sanzo's face was slightly reserved as his father pulled back and clasped his arms in affection.

"Really Genjyo, I'm glad you're home," he said in honesty. Sanzo's face relaxed only slightly as he nodded his head.

"Yeah, me too," he said finally. Gojyo came around from behind Hakkai and let out a large smile at seeing the other man.

"Koumyo! Shit man it's been ages! How ya been?" He said loudly as he approached the male. Koumyo directed his eyes to the redhead, and Hakkai noticed they were the same shade of purple Sanzo had. But his eyes were slitted and all Hakkai could compare them to was that of cats. Gojyo approached him, and Koumyo lifted his hand to give Gojyo strong handshake.

"Gojyo, I'm glad to see you didn't get that haircut after all. Gojyo laughed and grinned as he looked toward Hakkai, who was standing next to his car door.

As soon as Gojyo pulled back, those violet eyes were directed at him. Hakkai felt his heart pound as the man nodded and tilted his head at him.

"Oh, and who might this be? Such a quiet lamb," he smiled. Hakkai swallowed a bit in nervousness, feeling suddenly cold. There was something about those eyes that disturbed him and the way Koumyo held himself while talking to him. Hakkai stood up a little straighter as Sanzo's father approached him.

"Koumyo! This is Hakkai, Cho Hakkai. He's . . . " Gojyo seemed to be looking for the right words. He looked toward Sanzo for help but the blond only rolled his eyes at him. Before Sanzo could open his mouth, Koumyo beat him to it.

"Ah, no need to explain. Genjyo told me over the phone. It's good to have you along Hakkai. I was looking forward to meeting a new face," Koumyo said smoothly. Hakkai could only nod, not being able to think about what to say.

"Oh, thank you. It's good to finally meet you. Sanzo speaks highly of you as a detective," the brunette said as he raised his hand. Koumyo raised his own hand and grasped Hakkai's. Instead of shaking it-like Hakkai thought he would; he cupped his hand and to his amazement, raised it to his lips. He stood stock still as Koumyo kissed his fingers and looked up from them to smile almost seductively at him.

"Why thank you. I look forward to getting to know you. Genjyo has told me great things about you. Besides Gojyo, I can't remember the last time he's become quite smitten with somebody," he said in a throaty whisper. Hakkai nodded his head slowly and looked toward the others. Gojyo looked a little surprised but on the verge of laughter while Sanzo looked suspicious and slightly angry. Releasing Hakkai's hand, Koumyo directed them toward the house.

"Now then enough introductions. Gather your bags and let's get you to your rooms. We have much to catch up on, and I'm interested to know how city life works."

* * *

**TBC**

**R&R**


	4. The reason why

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the characters.**

**Chapter 4: The reason why**

* * *

The evening found Hakkai standing in front of Koumyo's kitchen stove and preparing dinner. The older man had realized once they got inside that he had forgotten to go grocery shopping. The way he had stopped in the middle the kitchen and rubbed his head reminded Hakkai there was more to this man then could be seen on the outside. He never took Sanzo's father to be bit of an . . . Air head. Sanzo and Hakkai took the car to town and got groceries. Gojyo stayed behind with Koumyo and got their rooms ready. Gojyo had protested about them having separate rooms, but Hakkai reminded him that they were in the man's house and not to disrespect him and respect his wishes. If he didn't want the three spending the night in the same room that was his choice, lovers or not.

They had returned with groceries, and Hakkai offered to cook the meal. He decided on gumbo and biscuits while the others prepared the table. Hakkai was happy to show off his cooking skills and was pleased to see Koumyo enjoying his meal. Sanzo became a little less quiet but still slightly reserved. They sat at the table for hours and chatted, Koumyo having broken out the wine and beer for Gojyo. They talked long into the night when it seemed the clock it almost hit somewhere in the morning. Hakkai grew fascinated with Koumyo's stories of his younger detective days. He even, much to the embarrassment of Sanzo, broke out the photo album. It seemed even as a child Sanzo had always kept that scowl.

When Hakkai had entered the home for the first time, he was greeted with a large entranceway with dual staircases. It seemed the real estate business had gone well for Koumyo after retirement. The home was lavish and luxurious, and it was hard to believe that only one man lived there. Childhood pictures of Sanzo hung in the hallway leading to the kitchen on the right. One family portrait was against the wall just before the kitchen. Koumyo stood next to a slightly shorter woman, her hair the same golden hue that Sanzo held. This woman whom Sanzo could not remember, Kouran. His mother who died when he was young. In her arms was a young baby, who could only be his blond-haired lover. Koumyo had not changed much in it seemed the aging suited him well. By the looks of both in the picture, he never doubted that Sanzo was truly loved by them. It still mystified him why Sanzo seemed so reserved about coming home.

After they had talked to the night, Gojyo not able to stand, needed to be escorted to his room. Koumyo helped him with that while Sanzo helped Hakkai clean up the kitchen. Like the usual at home routine, Hakkai washed the dishes while Sanzo dried and put them away. When he saw Koumyo, take Gojyo to one of the guest rooms, he decided to speak.

"Sanzo, I still don't understand why you didn't want to come home. He seems like a very nice man. You didn't think we would embarrass you or something did you?" Hakkai asked as he handed him the last plate. Sanzo shook his head but didn't look at Hakkai.

"It's my problem," Sanzo said cryptically.

"If it's something I can help with, I really wish you to tell me. I'm growing tired of all the secrecy. He doesn't seem mad about me, about what we share with Gojyo. Were you afraid he'd judge you for being in a relationship with two men?" Hakkai asked him. Sanzo closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He rotated his neck and shrugged his shoulders clearly showing signs of fatigue from either the conversation or the traveling to get here.

"Hakkai, it's between me and him. When I got him alone, I'll worry about it then," he said.

They spoke no more as Koumyo came back to the kitchen and let out a yawn.

"Oh thank you boys. You didn't have to clean up the kitchen. I was going to worry about it tomorrow." Hakkai spoke up.

"It's no problem. It's our daily routine at home. Gojyo always knocks off early, I think it's to get out of doing dishes," Hakkai smiled.

"He also must've thought I was Genjyo. When I tried to put him to bed, he kept trying to touch my ass," Koumyo said with a strange smile on his face. Sanzo made a strained noise, and Hakkai almost burst out in laughter.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry about that! It's a drunken routine he has; his hands wander," Hakkai said in embarrassment, looking to the side. He heard Koumyo laugh until he gave out another yawn.

"Well I think it's time for this old man to go to bed. Let's talk more the next day. I wanted to take you boys on a hike through the woods to see the mountains tomorrow. I hope the mountain air helps Gojyo's impending hangover." He laughed as he turned from the kitchen.

"Dad," Sanzo suddenly spoke up. Hakkai turned to Sanzo in surprise. He had not heard the blonde refer to his father as dad since they arrived. It seemed to take Koumyo by surprise as well, and he stopped on a dime to turn a look at his son. Sanzo's eyes, for some reason, were intense and Koumyo only relaxed his figure to smile at his son.

"We'll talk more tomorrow. We still have to discuss something personal. Nevertheless, for now, let's just get some sleep. I'm still trying to cope with the fact that you're here," Koumyo said with a hint of sadness. Sanzo face was unreadable as Koumyo turned to walk out of the kitchen and into his room on the other side of the house. Hakkai watched Sanzo for a moment before he gently set a hand on his shoulder. He leaned up carefully and slowly to give Sanzo a chaste kiss on the cheek before he made his way to his room on the second floor.

"Sleep well Sanzo. I'm sure whatever you have to say, will be heard tomorrow. Gojyo and I will see you in the morning," was all the brunette said before he turned to leave the kitchen. Sanzo was still silent as he left and opened the door to his room. Stepping into the guests' bathroom he turned on the light and looked at himself in the mirror. He shook his head as he met his own reflection.

"I just wish he'd tell me, I only wish he'd let me help him," he whispered to his mirror self. Quickly brushing his teeth and leaving the bathroom, Hakkai opened his bag and put on his pajamas. He had grown so used to sleeping with Sanzo and Gojyo in his bed. He hoped he would be able to fall asleep alone tonight. Slipping under the covers, he found himself exhausted from both the trip and the emotions coming off of his blonde-haired lover. Whatever was going on between father and son, he hoped he could be revolved, and he hoped Sanzo could put it past him and be happy. Feeling his eyes droop, Hakkai snuggled into his pillows and listened to the nature outside his window. Not used to the sound of crickets and owls, Hakkai quickly fell asleep with the help of the night air.

* * *

He suddenly woke with a gasp and took deep breaths. Sitting up in bed, it took Hakkai a moment to remember where he was. He looked out his window as his chest continued to rise and fall. He was sweating, which was weird considering the room was so cold. Lifting the covers off himself, he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his head. Licking his dry lips the taste of stale alcohol made him cringe. He had a slight headache and needed to wash it out with some cold water. Getting up shakily from the bed, he listened to see if anyone else was awake in the house. Everything was still quiet. Looking to the clock above the dresser, he saw it was almost three in the morning. It had been such a long time since he had woken up at this time. His insomnia had been long put behind him. Rubbing his face as he went to his door he walked quietly down the hallway. He could still hear crickets singing outside the house as he passed by the hall windows to the kitchen.

Going to the sink, he found the clean glasses and turned on the tap, filling it to the brim. He quickly downed the glass of water, inwardly rejoicing at the coldness hitting his throat and moving down to his stomach. No longer, tasting the dry stale flavor of beer and wine, Hakkai refilled the glass for second go. Shaking his head, he was grateful that the dryness was gone in his stomach was happily full of cold water.

"Much better," Hakkai whispered into the dark. While he was alone with his thoughts, Hakkai looked back to the picture on the wall of Sanzo and his father. It was a rare sight, having at most seen Sanzo ever smirk or scowl, a smile. A true smile was foreign to Hakkai. He had only seen it a few times, back with the rainy-day case was still open. When he was lying in his hospital bed just coming out from his dream and recovering from being stabbed, the man had genuinely smiled, and it was beautiful. It was different from what Hakkai had ever noticed, and he was reminded why he fell in love with the two detectives. Everything they had gone through, everything they had seen together, witnessed and fought through. All the pain Hakkai had felt and how that smile made it all go away. How even sometimes, very rarely, Gojyo managed to wrangle out a true emotion from the blond.

What could they possibly be fighting about? Koumyo sounds like such a loving father. I don't understand why Sanzo is so reluctant to be here.

His thoughts were suddenly pushed away as a pair of hands grasped his hips. He jumped but didn't turn around as a warm chest pressed against his back. Hands squeezed his hips and Hakkai relaxed, knowing immediately whom they belong to by the size. Only one of his lovers had such large hands and long fingers.

"Gojyo, you scared me half to death. I thought you'd be out a little longer because of your hangover," Hakkai said with a slight laugh. The hands didn't move, and Hakkai used his own hands to grab the wrists and move them up to the arms that held him. A pair of lips kissed the back of his neck as hot breath traveled down the column. The gentle nipping of teeth got it just behind his ear, and he couldn't help but moan. He continued feeling up the arms that held him as a mouth worked near his neck. He stopped a moment later when something didn't feel right. The hands were large, but the arms weren't as long as Gojyo's. Squeezing the arms once he turned quickly to see who was behind him. Hakkai gasped in horror and covered his mouth as he nearly backed himself into the wall near the fridge.

"What? Why . . . " Hakkai was speechless.

Koumyo stood there, arms still up from where Hakkai had been in them. His gaze was calm and calculating and the look alone set Hakkai's heart into an over beat. A sudden rush of embarrassment coated Hakkai stomach as he struggled to find words of what to say.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were . . . I thought Gojyo was. Why were you . . . ?" Hakkai asked in both embarrassment and confusion. Koumyo didn't answer him as his eyes turned pleasant.

"Ah, it's all right. No need to be embarrassed. It's just us," the man said. Hakkai was frozen in place. He blinked a few times in confusion as his eyes took in the man.

"What are you doing?" He asked again. Koumyo didn't answer him as he approached him swiftly. Arms were raised, and hands were pressed to either side of the wall near Hakkai's head. The brunette couldn't move as Koumyo brought his face closer and breathed hot air across his face.

"Come on now, don't be shy. Why stop what we started so far?" His voice whispered, taking soothing undertones. Before Hakkai could open his mouth, a hot pair of lips captured his. His eyes widened, and his heart and body froze as Koumyo kissed him, pushing him against the wall. Hakkai suddenly woke up from his daydream as the lips pressed harder and a tongue came out to touch his lower lip. Arms encircled him, just as he had awoken and tried to flail his own arms. He tried to make a noise but Koumyo muffled it by kissing him again. The grip was relentless as he felt hands begin to dive under his pants line by his lower back. A knee pushed its way between his legs and gently raised to press into his groin. Swept with nausea and fear, Hakkai did the only thing he could think of.

He bit him.

He clenched his teeth down on Koumyo's lower lip causing the man to pull back quickly and release him. Raising his arm, Hakkai reacted on instinct and formed a fist. He brought it forward as fast as he could and slammed into the side of Koumyo's face. The man backed up and hit the table with his back, raising his hand and touching his now sore jaw. His hair had come undone from his ponytail and looked ruffled while his cheek began to turn red. Hakkai took deep breaths, trying to cope with what just happened.

Was this what Sanzo was worried about? Was this why he was so reluctant to come home? Because he knew about the monster that lay under the surface of such a well-respected man?

Hakkai suddenly felt angry. He felt an anger well up inside of him he never thought he could feel. Clenching his teeth, he stared Koumyo down with the heat of a glare, feeling his old self start to emerge.

"How dare you," Hakkai hissed at him. His green eyes turned sharp as he stared the other man down. Koumyo still didn't react to the anger, but he did smile a bit.

"My, how feisty. Not what I expected at all. The last person I did this to succumb quite easily. I didn't expect you to be different. Sanzo chose very well who to place his heart with," Koumyo only continued to smile. Confusion wracked Hakkai's frame, and he struggled to make sense what was going on.

"What are you talking about? Who?" Hakkai asked him desperately. The house continued to remain quiet and Koumyo only rubbed his sore jaw. Hakkai dared not move or make another sound, fearful that he would wake Sanzo or Gojyo. He couldn't imagine the scene, Sanzo staring his father down knowing what the man had done by kissing him. It was a scene Hakkai knew would fill Sanzo with anger and sadness.

"The last man Genjyo brought to me and claimed to love," Koumyo finally said into the silence of the kitchen. Hakkai relaxed his body but only slightly. He watched Koumyo get up from the table and walked around it to grab a chair. He motioned to Hakkai in the chair across from him.

"You can sit. I promise not to do anything. I feel it easier to talk this way don't you?" He asked. Hakkai remained extremely wary as he only glared at Koumyo.

"I feel safer by the wall over here. You'll have to excuse me, getting molested wasn't exactly on my trip checklist," he said angrily. Koumyo nodded his head as if agreeing and sat down.

"If it's what you want, I will not argue. You have every reason to think ill of me. However, let me tell you at least why," he said. Hakkai nodded slowly and waited for the man to start. Koumyo took out his hair and Hakkai watched as blond locks fell to his shoulders. Fixing up his hair quickly, he tied it neatly back together and looked at Hakkai with saddened purple eyes.

"My son fell in love with a boy not much older than himself back in high school. At the time, Genjyo was very afraid of me finding out that he preferred men to women. I wasn't disturbed, not in the slightest. Genjyo always had a hard time making friends. I can't remember a single one he ever had while growing up," he started, looking at the far wall. Hakkai's eyes softened only slightly as he remembered the time early in the morning Sanzo had sat on the couch with him, both staring at the picture of Kanan, he had. Sanzo had told him how he didn't have many friends, that he had spent sleepless nights waiting for his father to come home, safe and sound from the job.

"He had become attached to this one boy and dated him for quite a while. He finally went past his nervousness and brought him home to meet me. He seemed charming. He liked my son and treated him well. Even so, when you're a detective heavily trained like myself, you learn to read people very well. And I could read that little fucker better than he ever thought he could see himself in the mirror," Koumyo suddenly said with a clipped tone. Very slowly Hakkai moved forward and grabbed a kitchen chair. He sat down across from Koumyo just as the man raised his eyes from the table to look at him. Hakkai remained neutral as he stared the other man down.

"What happened?" He asked of the man. Koumyo blinked once before he raised a hand and rubbed his sore jaw.

"Late in the night, much like this, he was in the kitchen getting a drink, just like you. I had to test my theory, to see if this boy truly did love my son the way he said he did. At the time, Genjyo was easy to trust people in order to make friends. I cornered the young man and kissed him. He didn't pull away from me," Koumyo said. Hakkai felt his chest tighten at the sadness in the man's gaze and only knew the story would turn worse.

"Genjyo heard the sounds and came down from his room. He saw the way I had been tangled with the younger man. I had planned to stop much sooner before Genjyo woke up, to ask the man to leave and never bother my son. However, I'm afraid Genjyo saw it in a different light. I imagine it must've broken his heart. The first person he ever opened up to, tangled with his own father on the kitchen counter," Koumyo finished. Hakkai nervously played with his hands on the table top.

"So you aimed to prove, this man was no good for your son? But in the process, you destroyed Sanzo's trust in you?" Hakkai pointed out. Koumyo slowly nodded his head. He leaned back in his chair as he looked to the outside windows at the still partial moon.

"I aimed to prove to Sanzo that this boy had no true love for him. Everything he had told me that day about how wonderful my son was, was a lie. I didn't plan for him to think I was trying to steal him away." Koumyo looked at Hakkai then and tilted his head.

"Genjyo left that same month, and I haven't seen him in person in years. It seems any trust he had in me vanished along with him. It was only recently he called, maybe not even a year ago to tell me he had hooked up with Gojyo. That there was no love, and that I didn't have to fear about him falling in love again in order to get his heartbroken. I felt great regret, and saddened to admit after that phone call I broke down. Trying to prove my point to my son, cost me, his trust and the fact that he could never love someone else without being afraid that it would be taken away. I made a grave mistake that day."

Hakkai didn't know what to say. He said the only thing he could think of.

"I love Sanzo," he said through the darkness. Koumyo sat up a little straighter in his chair.

"I would be dead if it wasn't for him. Both he and Gojyo opened my eyes. I was a lonely evidence clerk hanging off the memories of my deceased sister. I woke up almost every night from nightmares and insomnia. I had no clue that when those two walked into my life, I'd fall in love with them," Hakkai continued to say. He closed his eyes and a gentle smile played across his face. He opened them back up and smiled sadly at Koumyo.

"I can tell that you love your son so much. But he's fearful of you. He's frightened you; ll do the exact same thing all over again to him just to prove a point. He doesn't know if he should forgive you or thank you for opening his eyes to people. However, now he finds an extreme distrust in them because of you. I feel fortunate, and I feel lucky to have earned Sanzo's trust even after what you did to him." Hakkai's face went serious as he stared the other down.

"I would die before I ever hurt Sanzo."

Koumyo remained speechless as he watched Hakkai's face. He closed his own eyes as he relaxed into his chair.

"Forgive me, I just wanted to make sure Sanzo could put his trust in you. I'm afraid my methods aren't very orthodox are they?" He said with a shake to his head. Hakkai reached across the table and gently touched Koumyo's hand, petting it softly.

"No, and you need to work on that. You need to talk to Sanzo. It bothers me to see him so withdrawn at home. He's very lively, he's warm, and if he ever caught me saying this, he would probably glare at me but . . . He's told me he loves me, Gojyo too," Hakkai said kindly. Koumyo raised his hand and gently encased it in Hakkai's. He squeezed it once before he risedfrom the table.

"I'm glad to know what kind of person you are Hakkai. Thank you for letting me put my trust in you, thank you for bringing me my son," he said with a slight bow. Getting up from the table, Hakkai nodded back.

"Let's talk more in the morning, over breakfast."

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Between Father and Son

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the characters.**

**I like how this story is turning out. It really gets me inspired to continue the other one-shots I have planned.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Between Father and Son**

* * *

Gojyo was wolfing down play after plate of eggs while Hakkai stood in front of the stove humming softly. Koumyo sat at the end of the table sipping coffee while Sanzo, for some reason, kept shifting his eyes back and forth between Hakkai and his father. Hakkai walked over with two plates of sausage and eggs and set it down in front of Sanzo and then Koumyo.

"Ah, it looks great. I shamefully admit it's been a long time since I've made myself breakfast. I usually grace my presence at the diner down the road if I require a morning meal," Koumyo said picking up his fork.

"Do you cook ever? You have no groceries when we get here, and I haven't seen you open the fridge once. You're going to starve at this rate!" Gojyo said between mouthfuls. Sanzo remained silent as he continued to stare at his father. Hakkai noticed it and became worried.

"Sanzo? Are you all right? Aren't you hungry?" He asked the blond. Before he could raise a hand and put it on Sanzo's shoulder, his wrist was grabbed. Sanzo glared heatedly at his father before he clenched his teeth and bared them like an animal.

"What did you do to Hakkai?" He hissed at his father. Hakkai froze just as Gojyo raised his fork back to his mouth. He stared in confusion among all three of them.

"Um . . . Did I miss something?" Gojyo asked them with narrowed eyes.

Koumyo calmly put his coffee cup down as he regarded his son.

"I kissed him," was all he said. It was at that set of words that Sanzo moved. He rose from the table so fast that it knocked over his coffee and sent it spilling onto the floor. Hakkai quickly moved, placing himself in front of Sanzo just as his back hit Koumyo's chest. Gojyo moved from his chair but didn't stir, not knowing what was going on. He raised his hands and kept them there as he stared back and forth at Sanzo and Hakkai. Koumyo face remained neutral and Sanzo only continued to glare at his father.

"Sanzo, stop! Listen to me!" Hakkai nearly pleaded. The grip on his wrist began to tighten, and he winced in pain. Koumyo saw this, and his face changed.

"Genjyo! Stop, you're hurting him," he told his son strictly. Sanzo looked up to where he had been grabbing Hakkai's wrist and immediately stopped squeezing. He stared his father down a few more moments until he pulled Hakkai away and out of the kitchen. Koumyo and Gojyo were left at the table staring in confusion after them. Gojyo having no clue what was going on looked at Koumyo in confusion.

"What the hell is going on around here?"

* * *

Hakkai struggled to keep up as Sanzo pulled him away and up to a path on the side of the house. He finally let go of Hakkai, and the brunette struggled not to fall as he was released. He fell against Sanzo's chest, and hands quickly migrated to his shoulders to hold him up straight. It forced him to look directly into angry purple eyes. He had never seen Sanzo look so fierce in a long time.

"Did he touch you?" The blond hissed through his teeth. Hakkai took in the image before him. Sanzo's jaw tightened, and his hair looked wild with the morning light. His frame was nearly shaking, and Hakkai could almost swear he saw fear over the other's face. Hakkai's mouth opened a few times, but no words came out. This seemed to frustrate his blond-haired lover.

"Answer me!" He yelled, his voice echoing in the woods around him. Hakkai composed himself and stood up straight on his own. He gently took the hands off of his shoulders that were starting to squeeze his skin.

"No, he didn't touch me, and yes; he kissed me."

Hakkai let the words sink in for a moment, but he didn't let Sanzo open his mouth.

"He did it to prove that I wouldn't hurt you. That I was right for you, not like that other boy."

Sanzo's mouth shut swiftly as his eyes narrowed. Hakkai remained calm, but on the inside, his heart threatened to burst from his chest.

"He told you?" Was all the blond mumbled. Hakkai nodded gravely as he raised his sore wrist and started to rub it.

"Yes, he did."

They remained silent for a few more minutes. Nothing but the sounds of birds and the woods resonated through their ears. The green-eyed man felt his heart slow down a tad as Sanzo's breath deepened but sounded much calmer. Hakkai watched Sanzo look at the ground and do nothing. If the brunette had to guess, the blond appeared deeply conflicted.

"I knew he would do this . . . I knew it. He just lives to fuck me up . . . Me and everything I care about," The fair-haired seemed to say to himself. Hakkai frowned and tilted his head. Slowly, he moved his hand under the blond's chin to make the man look at him. Sanzo's eyes seemed lost and lifeless as he stared at the brunette.

"That's not true Sanzo, and you know it."

Sanzo straightened just a bit, but he didn't lose that look in his eyes.

"I can't trust him. I knew, that if you came along, he would do something. He always has this way of making you feel loved and the next second he does something to make you hate him forever. I stopped talking to him . . . For years. He made me hate everything and everyone. He made me so distrustful...And every time I saw him, all I could see was him, sitting on the counter with my ex-boyfriend..."

Hakkai quickly set a finger to Sanzo's lips to silence him. The brunette gave Sanzo a stern look before he spoke, his green eyes strong.

"Do you love your father?" He asked. Sanzo blinked, and Hakkai couldn't help but think the lost look on the other's face as cute. It was a look he wasn't used to seeing on the other man. He lowered the finger on the blond's lips, so he could speak.

"I don't know . . ." Was his reply, voice a bit dull. Hakkai gave him a pointed look and sighed.

"Do you love your dad?" He asked again, a little more sternly. Sanzo rolled his eyes but heaved a deep sigh. He turned a bit away from Hakkai as he looked around the woods, as id searching for the answer out there. Hakkai though, waited patiently.

"...Yes..." he said quietly, if not sounding a bit defeated.

Coming to stand in front of the other, Hakkai brought up both his hands and gently cradled Sanzo's face in them.

"I don't agree with his methods. Not in the slightest. However, I can almost understand why he did it. He has this strange way of testing people. It just so happens that it involves a little...Touching," Hakkai said with a bit of a grimace.

He saw the angry look cross Sanzo's face but quickly spoke before he could voice it.

"Regardless Sanzo, he loves you very much. And the only reason he did those things in the past was to protect you from someone he thought wasn't right for you. Even so, in the end it made you distrustful of both, him and the people around you."

Hakkai gently smoothed his fingers over the blond's cheeks. He moved the pads of his thumbs under the other's eyes, tracing the stressful lines there. He moved his face a little closer until his breath was over the other's lips.

"And I don't say it enough, but I love you. The last thing I would ever do is hurt you or Gojyo. You saved my life, both of you. And I told your father how much you meant to me. I'm glad you let yourself love again. Don't let your relationship with him fail because of the past. Sit with him, talk to him. Let him at least have his words. Then you can decide how you feel. Please? For me?" He begged softly.

Sanzo's face smoothed out at the words. The wind blew around them, making the trees sing as leaves fell from the branches. His lover's figure was still a bit tense but much more at ease than previous. Hakkai felt warmth enter his chest as two pale arms came around him and held him around the hips. A set of lips pressed against his ear lobe, and the brunette closed his eyes. Hakkai couldn't help but smile slightly as Sanzo's trademark huff coated the side of his face.

"I'll try," was all the other man said.

Inwardly, Hakkai smiled also. He knew this was hard for the blond after so many years of avoidance. Nevertheless, he could hear it in Sanzo's voice. He loved his father; he just didn't know how to approach him or tell him how much it hurt. How Koumyo forced a barrier between them. However, the brunette would smooth it over. He wanted to, because he loved Sanzo.

* * *

If Hakkai had to call it something, he would call it literally dragging. He held a tight grip on the blonde's hand as he led them back inside the house toward the kitchen. Sanzo seemed a bit resistant but compliant as they entered the doorway. Gojyo was sitting at the table tapping his fingers on the surface, his chin in this other hand. Koumyo was sitting at the table, and his head immediately came up along with the rest of his body as they came into the kitchen. Father and son stared at each other in uncertainty so Hakkai made the first move. He gently released Sanzo's hand with a small squeeze of assurance as he walked toward the table. Gojyo sat confused still as the brunette walked over and pulled on his arm to get him up from his chair.

"Gojyo, it's so nice outside. Why don't we go for a walk while these two chat? Hmm?" The green-eyed man said pleasantly as he nearly dragged Gojyo for the front door.

"Hey, are you going to tell me what the hell's going on here? Because man, I'm sick of being left in the dark," he whined. Hakkai only gave him a strained smile as he laced fingers with the taller. Gojyo didn't seem too much in protest after that.

"I'll tell you all about it on our walk. But for now let's enjoy the scenery, shall we?" Gojyo still seemed a bit miffed, but Hakkai would fulfill his promise on filling him in. He looked back quickly to see that Sanzo and Koumyo had both sat down at the table. They were both quiet for a moment until Hakkai went close the door behind him. Before it closed completely, Hakkai heard the words that made him smile in slight relief.

"Dad . . . We need to talk," Sanzo started to say, voice low and almost angry.

"Yes . . . I believe I have some explaining to do," his father replied softly.

A little content at the moment, Hakkai held Gojyo's hand as he walked up the identicle path Sanzo, and he had been on that same morning.

* * *

Both men heard the front door close. Sanzo's eyes briefly flicked to it to make sure that Hakkai had taken Gojyo outside, there was no need to involve them both further. Koumyo took in a deep breath as if to speak, but Sanzo cut him off.

"Why did you touch Hakkai?" Was the first thing he said. Koumyo closed his mouth as he let a frown grace his features. He studied his son's profile carefully. It seemed Sanzo is all business at the moment. Like a true detective, Sanzo held his posture rigid, back straight and eyes sharp and intense. It made his pupils seem small and unwavering and inwardly, Koumyo was proud that the detective gene for investigation had passed so swiftly downward. However, this was different, the younger blond wasn't investigating him; he was laying down the law He wanted answers, and Koumyo doubted he cared about the small details behind his meanings.

"I was testing him, but I'm sure he told you everything," his father said lightly. Sanzo narrowed his eyes as one of his index fingers tapped the table.

"Not everything. Only that you kissed him. But if you had gone farther, even with Gojyo, I might have had to kick your ass," Sanzo hissed. Koumyo sighed deeply and nodded.

"I'm sure you wanted to years ago the first time I did it," he said. Sanzo's face changed and it became harder, his fist clenching on the surface of the table. Koumyo actually worried when he saw a vein tense on the side of his son's neck.

"Genjyo . . . " Koumyo started to reach out toward him.

The sound of a slap resonated around the kitchen. Koumyo remained stunned as the hand he had used to reach out to his son with was slapped to the side. Sanzo's face never changed as he slowly but swiftly brought his hand back to the table.

"Don't touch me. Not until we're done talking," He yelled out. Koumyo remained still as his hand ached by his side. He crushed down the cold feeling in his chest as best he could and fought to keep his voice from wavering.

"I really hurt you . . . Didn't I Genjyo?" Koumyo couldn't help but whisper. As much as he tried to hide it, the older man couldn't help it when his eyes slightly misted over.

"You have every right to hate me. If you not talking to me for years has said anything...Its told me how much you must have resented me. After never having friends...Finally getting a boyfriend only for me to...To do that . . . I don't blame you for not wanting to see me," The older blond said. He swallowed hard and looked up at his son.

"I'm sorry . . . I made . . . I made a terrible mistake that day. But Genjyo, know this, I never would have done it if I felt that boy was right for you. You have to know that," he pleaded. Sanzo remained quiet as he let the words sink in. He took in his father's anxious features and didn't know how to handle it. He didn't seem it, but his heart was racing. He had never in his life seen his father look so afraid.

_Don't let your relationship with him fail because of the past. Sit with him, talk to him. Let him at least have his words. Then you can decide how you feel. Please? For me?_

Sanzo let Hakkai's words remind him about what he wanted to say. What for years he wanted to tell his father, blame the man for, how that event so many years ago had shaped his adult hood and how he had let all his trust for people around him flutter into nothing.

He opened his mouth and let the words spill out.

"I hate you," he said swiftly. The look on Koumyo's face could only be described as crushed. Before he let the meaning become too harsh, Sanzo continued.

"I hated you for so long. I felt like I'd been stabbed. That the one person I had trusted more in this world would do that to me, my own father. When I figured out I liked men, it took every ounce of my strength to open up. I was relieved when I brought home a boyfriend, and you weren't mad."

Sanzo looked at the tabletop, and Koumyo remained silent. Mindlessly, Sanzo ran his fingers over the glossy surface over the table as he reached into his memories.

"I had such a hard time opening up to people. I must've gone through at least five partnerships since I joined the force. People said I had a connection problem. That I couldn't relate with my partners enough to work well with them. Until Gojyo came along, I debated whether I should still be a detective. When we started hooking up, I kept it simple. It was only sex, I never allowed myself to feel anything more than that. I always imagined if I told you about someone I was with emotionally, you would just show up and try to get them in bed."

"Genjyo . . . " Koumyo said faintly. Sanzo quickly put his finger up to silence him, and it worked. Koumyo forced himself to remain quiet and listen.

"The problem was; I started feeling something for that idiot. And when Hakkai came along, I finally knew how it felt to moreover be in a relationship. I forced myself to never see you so that you couldn't ruin it for me. I wanted to live like that."

Sanzo's eyes briefly flickered out the window, and he realized how much he had missed the silence of country living. There were no car horns or the sound of people walking the streets here.

"Hakkai was the one who wanted to come. Truth be told, I wanted nothing to do with you. But . . . I didn't want to lose either of them," he spoke.

He looked at his father until their eyes seemed glued to each other.

"Please, please don't make it, so I can't come back here. Every time I walk into this kitchen, all I can see is what you did. I don't have much left. I see now how good my life is with Hakkai and Gojyo. It gets crazy, between work and home, I get aggravated and I get angry, but it's my life and I have those two to make it bearable. Hakkai almost died once, and I'd never felt so empty in my life. It was at that moment; I finally understood that I could trust somebody again. That losing either Hakkai or Gojyo now would ruin me. Just like how that event ruined our relationship for the longest time."

Koumyo remained silent as time more so in shock then fear. He had not once heard Sanzo open up to him so emotionally before. He never got to hear how what he did hurt his son so much. He swallowed a hard lump in his throat before clearing it.

"You really love them don't you?" He said with a smile. Sanzo closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair as if exhausted.

"Never thought I could again, but I do. It took a murder case to do it. Hakkai was so... Kind. I thought it was some kind of trick. People shouldn't be so compassionate or warm like him. Even Gojyo, I thought he was just another hard ass that wanted nothing but sex from me. But they both have this weird quirk about them. It's hard to explain, but I get it," he shrugged. Koumyo nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry I did such a terrible thing. I didn't realize, you are how you are because of what I did. You had trust issues, and that's my fault. If I could go back in time, I would've done it differently, knowing what I did to you. What no parent should ever do to their child just to prove a point. Eventually, I'm sure; you would've broken up with that boy, but it seems I ruined your first illusion of love. Hell, for all I know you could've ended up with that boy still," Koumyo shrugged.

Sanzo narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward and set both his hands clasped together on top of table.

"Whatever happened to him?" Sanzo couldn't help but ask. Of course after the incident, Sanzo had punched the other in the jaw and told him he never wanted to see his face again.

"Well, he went to the hospital after you punched him, broke his jaw. He had to drop out of high school because he had gotten his classmate pregnant and needed to find work. Eventually, though, and sadly, he abandoned them both shortly before the baby was born. Last I heard; he had been caught selling drugs and is currently in prison," Koumyo said like he was explaining the weather. Sanzo's eyes didn't change, but his mind was working.

"This isn't going to change how I felt. But at least I know that he was partly to blame also."

He let his eyes wander the kitchen for a moment.

"And the girl with the kid?"

"Oh, she found a nice young man. They've been married now for quite a while. I believe she's due for her third child with him currently," Koumyo explained.

Suddenly feeling tired Sanzo raised a hand and dragged it through his hair. He set his elbow on the table and let his chin rest in his hand.

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" Koumyo said softly, almost afraid that the question would be thrown back in his face. Sanzo looked up at him as his face remained neutral.

"I just wanted you to understand what you did to me. I love those idiots, and that's all that matters. Now let's just get on with our lives. Hakkai told me life was too short to hold grudges," the blond said roughly. His father nodded and smiled.

"He's a very smart man. He's good for you, Gojyo too. It sounds like he's been through a lot in life to know the right thing to say...He certainly told me off, and he's half my age but years my senior!" Koumyo noted. Sanzo nodded stiffly.

"He has. I won't go into detail, but he's been through more shit than half of my victims. I'll tell you the full story someday, but for now, I'm sick of feeling sick over this. I feel like I could go back to bed," the blond grunted. Koumyo nodded and looked at the clock.

"You did get up early, which is unusual for you. And those two will have been on their walk now for about an hour. I appreciate Hakkai giving us the opportunity to speak. I'm glad you brought him here for me to meet."

The older blonde carefully reached across the table to Sanzo's hand. He gently set his own over it and squeezed the fingers, noticing how similar they looked to his own. Sanzo slowly but surely flipped his hand until his father's fingers brushed over his palm. It was warm, it always had been warm, ever since he was a small child.

"Can you ever forgive me?" Koumyo couldn't help but ask. Sanzo's eyes flicked from their hands back to his father's eyes. Slowly, his posture slumped and he curled his fingers to meet his fathers.

"Yeah, you're forgiven . . . I feel. . . better now, strangely. I guess all this talking shirt really works," the blond mumbled out. Having held them back for so long, Koumyo let some stray tears go down his face as he squeezed his son's hand.

"Thank you Genjyo. You have no idea, how long I've waited to say I'm sorry."

Sanzo looked up and frowned as he saw his father quietly cry. Still holding his tough outer exterior, he rose from his chair to meet his father on the other side of the table. He pulled the man upward and enveloped him in a strong hug, something he had been wanting to do for years now.

"I'm sorry for making it so that you couldn't for so long."

* * *

Hakkai had taken Gojyo on a lengthy walk, giving them ample time before they had to return to Sanzo and his father. As promised, Hakkai filled Gojyo in on everything. Gojyo also seemed a little angry at what Koumyo had done, but in his own mystical way he surprised Hakkai by understanding.

Go figure.

Debating whether they should return yet, both decided to make their way back to the house. Hakkai was relieved and happy to see both blondes sitting on the front porch in the lounge chairs. Each had a respectable cup of coffee by them, and Sanzo's figure seemed a lot less tense. Koumyo also seemed very happy, as if a weight had been lifted. Koumyo raised his hand as both Hakkai and Gojyo returned to the porch.

"There you both are. I was afraid I was going to have to send Sanzo into the woods looking for you both," he smiled.

"Nah, prissy pants would have complained about too much mud and turned his ass around. He's a bit of a pussy when it comes to getting dirty," Gojyo spoke up plopping himself onto a chair.

"Fuck you," Sanzo said tiredly.

"Language," Koumyo said almost happily more so than scolding. Hakkai took a seat next to Gojyo, and he couldn't help turning his gaze to Koumyo. The man caught his eye and gave him a grateful smile, eyes shining in suppressed happiness.

That's when Hakkai knew, everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**TBC**


	6. Home sweet home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki or the characters.**

**Chapter 6: Home sweet home**

**Warning! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS YAOI AND ADULT CONTENT**

* * *

They spent two more days at Koumyo's house. As promised, the man had brought them on a path that led to a small lake hidden in the forest. The day consisted of hiking, light talk; a trip to town and Hakkai was glad that father and son could become reconnected after so long. They spent a great portion at the house, eating and telling stories about the cases both detectives had been working on. There was laughter and happiness and even Sanzo let out a few rare smiles. The blond showed him around the house, including his old room that still held a few of his aged things which he wanted to take with him, one of them being a camera. If Hakkai had to guess, it belonged to the blonde's mother, her name scratched on the bottom near where the film was supposed to go. He doubted the blond would ever use it, but it was still a memento from a woman he couldn't remember, and he would help the man cherish it, nevertheless.

They spoke of plans for future holidays, Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving, the major ones. Koumyo seemed almost giddy in his own right at the prospect of visiting the city and Hakkai's apartment for the first time.

When it was time to leave, it was full of handshakes and hugs. Gojyo gave Koumyo a strong handshake and a hug that looked almost like it could have crushed him.

"Man, it was good to see you. It was about time I dragged Sanzo's skinny ass to see his old man," Gojyo said. Koumyo gave him a nod and a smile.

"For once I agree, Sanzo is a bit skinny," he replied. The comment caused Gojyo to laugh, and Sanzo glared at the red head.

"I'm going to kill you," he hissed under his breath. Gojyo rolled his eyes and waved him off.

"Yeah yeah, heard it before princess. Same shit, different diaper," was all the Crimson said. Hakkai had finished loading the last duffel bag into the trunk as he turned to watch Koumyo wrap his son in a hug. It was faint, but Hakkai smiled at the words he whispered into Sanzo's ears.

"Visit again soon. I missed you."

"I know; I will," was the blond's soft reply back.

Hakkai closed the trunk as Gojyo aimed for the driver's seat.

"Yo! We'll see ya at the next holiday man! Can't wait to have you at the apartment!. It's great! Lots of room, the neighbors are quiet, and you only have to deal with the monkey now and then," he said in an afterthought. Koumyo looked confused.

"A monkey? You have a monkey?" He said sounding in disbelief but also excited. Sanzo rolled his eyes and Hakkai shot Gojyo a glare.

"He's referring to my adopted little brother. His name is Goku; he stops by relatively a bit. He's a college student who grew up in my apartment building. He and Gojyo go at it quite a bit; it's cute really," the brunette couldn't help but add.

"Cute? It's fucking lovely when that little ass hole insults me?" The red head almost yelled.

"Language!" Koumyo said lightly. Gojyo started mumbling to himself as he got into the driver side. Hakkai shook his head and smiled at his behavior. He turned a bit as Koumyo approached him.

"I look forward to seeing you again Hakkai. Thank you, for everything," he said in sincerity. Hakkai nodded softly at the man as he held out his hand.

"You're welcome. I'm pleased I finally got to meet you. I'm happy Sanzo . . . I'm glad Sanzo came home," he said in all honesty. Instead of taking his hand, Koumyo moved forward and extended his arms and wrapped them around the brunette tightly. Hakkai blinked rapidly as his face broke out into a deep blush at the strong hug. He brought his own arms up and hugged the man back.

"You're welcome to my home anytime. And if you get sick of these two, you can come live with me and be my husband," he said completely serious. Hakkai's face must've been comical because Gojyo started laughing out the window of the car. Sanzo gave his father a glare as the older man started to laugh also while giving Hakkai a pat on the back.

"Fat chance!" Gojyo said.

"Not going to happen," Sanzo growled. Koumyo pulled back and winked at his son.

"Then the poor man has nothing to worry about. Just treat him right and I won't have to rescue him from the clutches of his neglectful boyfriends. And by the way . . . You must send me more photos for my albums. I need more than just your baby pictures . . . "

As Hakkai was released, Sanzo hastily made promises of sending more photos soon. They all loaded into the car, and Hakkai was almost sad to leave Koumyo alone again in his large home.

"I'll call soon. You'll see; I can be a bit of a persistent jackass when I want to," he promised the brunette. Hakkai wasn't sure whether to laugh or not so he just gave the man an easy smile.

"We're looking forward to it," he said.

They pulled out of the driveway, and he watched Sanzo wave lightly to his father. The man smiled lovingly at his son as he watched the car pull away. As they left, and Hakkai couldn't help but feel peaceful about the situation. What had turned into a tense mess, smoothed over and left them all feeling whole again.

* * *

The train and the ferry ride consisted of light chatter and laughter this time. Nobody stared at them, and Sanzo didn't lose his temper with any more waitresses. They returned to the apartment hours later, and Hakkai admitted that traveling left him exhausted. He laundered all the clothes to the washroom while Sanzo went to the coffee pot to start it. Gojyo helped him by caring luggage back to the bedroom.

"I hope you didn't feel left out on this trip," Hakkai suddenly asked the red head. Gojyo gave a shrug and flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"No big deal man. I knew Sanzo had some shit he needed to go over with his old man. It's cool, really," the red head said honestly with a wink. Hakkai was relieved, and he smiled.

"I'm glad. I didn't want you to suddenly think I was neglecting you," the brunette laughed. Just as Hakkai finished setting down his bag, a pair of hands grabbed his hips. He blushed heavily as hips came up behind him and pressed into his backside.

"But then again . . . If you're really feeling guilty about it, I could use with some . . . Attention," the detective purred into his ear. The red head gave a light thrust with his abdomen and it caught the brunette off guard. Hakkai felt a blush start coating his face as he gently turned his head to stare at his lover. Gojyo's eyes were smoldering with heat and desire.

"I thought you were worn out from the train ride," Hakkai said softly. He couldn't help but moan though as Gojyo started nipping at his neck.

"I plus tired equals horny. Now, why don't you go call Sanzo in so we can get the home coming party started," he suggested.

"Way ahead of you," came a sudden voice from the door. Hakkai turned his head to see Sanzo leaning against the frame. His jacket had been long abandoned and how was only in his shirt and jeans. Sanzo moved forward across the bedroom just as he felt Gojyo push him toward the other.

"I believe you told me you were going to think Hakkai in a very special way we got home didn't you?" Gojyo purred. The red head didn't stop moving them until Hakkai was now pressed against the blond just as his taller lover grinding into his back. He set his hands-on Sanzo's chest just as purple eyes looked at him with heat and adoration. The blond's hands came up and set themselves over Gojyo's that held his hips' captive.

"Yeah, I did say that . . . Didn't I?" He husked out. Before Hakkai had a chance to speak, two mouths were on his neck and heading for his collarbone.

"Why do you two always discuss things like this when I'm not around?" Hakkai stuttered out. He felt hands tug at the bottom of his shirt as they pushed him backwards. The detectives looked at each other; red meeting violet before they looked back at the brunette's green orbs.

"Cause it's more fun that way," Gojyo smirked while removing his shirt.

"And we liked the look on your face," the blond replied starting to work on his pants. Hakkai only gave a light laugh as both his lovers aimed to undress him at the same time.

"Whatever you say," he whispered seductively at them. Each man wasted no time as they shoved their brunette onto the bed. Hakkai landed on his back just as Sanzo tugged his pants down his slim legs and leaving him in only his boxers. Both men kicked off their own pants, and Hakkai had to hold a laugh back behind his hand as Gojyo's shirt got caught on his chin. At the rate these two moved, they were acting like this was the last time they were ever going to have sex again.

"Easy guys . . . It's not a race," Hakkai chuckled out with mirth. Sanzo looked over at Gojyo with a raised eyebrow. The red head cussed until he finally removed his shirt and threw it with a bit of force onto the carpeted floor.

"That is the last time I wear high neck shirts! They make getting undressed in a hurry time consuming!" He hissed at the garment. For good measure and much un needed necessity, Gojyo stomped on the shirt before he reached for the buckle of his jeans.

"Is everyone going to just watch me this whole time?" He said, letting his pants fall as the other two kept staring.

"Maybe, I am enjoying the show," Sanzo shrugged, eyes now traveling across the length of his red-headed lover's tan body. Hakkai hummed in agreement.

"Better than television," Hakkai smiled and sat up on the bed. Gojyo gave a toothy smirk as he reached across the bed. In one swift move, he grabbed the edge of Hakkai's boxers and swiftly pulled them down and off. Hakkai was caught off guard at the speed his lover used. He gasped as cool air hit his now fully nude body. Gojyo laughed and motioned to the blond at the end of the bed to join them. Sanzo didn't waste a second as he crawled on the bed and up to the brunette. Leaning down, he kissed the portion of skin just above Hakkai's hip just as Gojyo kissed the top of Hakkai's left thigh.

The brunette watched them both through lidded eyes as they kissed either side of his hips, making their way upwards. He leaned up on his arms and used one to bring his hand up and snake into blond hair. Sanzo met his mouth halfway as their kiss deepened and grew hot, tongues' meeting. Hakkai gasped into the kiss when he felt Gojyo's hair brush his stomach, and a glorious mouth lick and start sucking on his left nipple. He panted against Sanzo's lips as that mouth moved up his chest and up to his neck.

A hand he believed belonged to Sanzo, skimmed the skin on the inside of his right thigh. Unconsciously, Hakkai opened his legs slightly as he felt the hand move all the way between his legs to cup him. Hakkai let out a huff of breath as Sanzo pulled back, something predatory floating in his eyes. Hakkai felt a flush resonate from the spot Gojyo was currently biting; he only ever saw that look in Sanzo's face when he was highly aroused . . . Alternatively, angry, but he highly doubted it was the latter. He bucked and made a small noise when he felt Sanzo squeeze him and slide a finger toward his entrance. Gojyo pulled back from sucking Hakkai's neck to watch. He hummed in agreement and captured Hakkai's lips. The red head moved up the bed as Sanzo pushed Hakkai onto his back. Hakkai fell flat as Sanzo moved down him, kissing his stomach.

"Get the lube," the blond said, voice low and dripped with emotion. Gojyo chuckled and reached toward the end stand.

"Eager?" the red head asked. Sanzo only looked up at him briefly.

"Yes, It's been a long . . . Fucking . . . Day," he said, voice hard and gaze sharp. Gojyo shook his head as he passed the lube over Hakkai's head.

"You haven't exactly stopped the "fucking" part yet."

Hakkai stretched his hands over his head and gently smoothed a hand-down Gojyo's taunt stomach.

"It's been hard few days. I think all this aggressiveness is pent-up frustration," the brunette smiled up at the red head.

"Yeah . . . And its time for a release," Gojyo winked down at him, purring as that hand traveled down his stomach. Gojyo leaned down and took the sides of Hakkai's head in between his own hands, submerging him into a deep kiss. While Hakkai's mouth was busy, Sanzo uncapped the lube and coated his fingers. He bent down over the brunette's cock and with his other hand, grabbed the base, going down on him. Hakkai gasped against Gojyo's mouth as at the same time, slick fingers entered him and immediately started twisting. He struggled not to move his hips as those fingers stroked his insides, and a mouth sucked him. Curling his toes, Hakkai moaned against Gojyo's mouth as the red head released his head in order to run his hands down the brunette's chest and tweak his nipples, slightly pinching them. Between Sanzo's stretches and his mouth, Hakkai easily felt himself starting to build.

"S-Sanzo!" he gasped against Gojyo's mouth. His knees came up on their own accord as his hips twisted. Sanzo released him with a small pop, licking his lips. Gojyo released Hakkai's mouth as he ran his fingers up to Hakkai's sides. He looked at Sanzo, licking his own lips.

"How do you want to do this?" He asked the blond. Sanzo raised his eyebrow as he came up from Hakkai's groin.

"You're leaving this up to me?" He asked. Gojyo shrugged and looked down at the flushed and panting brunette.

"You've had a hell of a week, and I didn't help by being myself. I feel like spoiling you just a little," he said. Hakkai gave a breathy chuckle as he leaned up a bit. He leaned back against Gojyo's chest as he reached out and ran a hand through Sanzo's hair.

"Better take the offer Sanzo; I have a feeling it has a limited shelf life," the brunette smiled. Sanzo grunted and surprised them both by smiling.

"You're both a couple of shit bricks," he said. He reached past Hakkai's head to get a fist full of Gojyo's hair. Gojyo made a noise of surprise as he was more so led than pulled over to Sanzo's side. Hakkai watched with wide eyes as he pushed Gojyo's head down to be face level with his groin. The crimson head looked up into the blond's eyes, and Sanzo turned to smirk at Hakkai. The brunette watched attentively as he guided the cherry head to his groin.

"Suck," He ordered their lover. Gojyo groaned deep down in his throat as Sanzo pulled him closer by his hair. Hakkai swallowed far down into his throat as Gojyo took in Sanzo's length and immediately began bobbing forward and backward. The blond groaned and leaned his head back. The brunette watched in complete attention at what his two lovers were doing. He leaned against his head board as he felt himself taking deep breaths at the display. Unconsciously, his hand traveled over his stomach to take his own slightly wet cock back into his hand. He shallowly thrust his hips in time with the motion of Gojyo's head. Neither of his lovers saw him as Sanzo's eyes were closed and Gojyo was busy with Sanzo's cock in his mouth. The sight was highly erotic, and it made Hakkai flush with arousal. He pumped himself in time with Gojyo's blow job. He bit his lip and wanted more. Hakkai quickly brought his fingers of his other hand to his mouth and coated them with saliva. Reaching down, he wasted no time as he stuck them back into his entrance below where he was stroking.

Sanzo groaned as Gojyo did that thing with his tongue that he liked, man how he had missed that wicked tongue. He often had to remind himself to tell Gojyo to teach Hakkai that tongue thing he did. When he felt his erection fully coated, he pulled Gojyo's head back.

"Good and wet?" Sanzo panted. Gojyo licked his lips for emphasis.

"Yes sir," the red head smiled. Sanzo raised his eyes and looked toward the brunette and froze. Gojyo frowned in confusion and followed his sight.

He wanted to come then and there.

"Ngh . . . Uh!"

Both men watched in awe at what Hakkai was doing. His fingers were rapidly moving inside him while his hand worked over his erection. They sat shocked for a moment until both men quickly moved and each grabbing a hand, stilling the brunette's movements. Hakkai's eyes burst open from where he had closed them and stared at them both in need.

"Oh . . . Please," He begged them, trying to move his hands. They were nearly ripped away from his body as Gojyo grabbed his hips and Sanzo grabbed his legs. They laid him back onto the bed as both his thighs were pushed open and two mouths were on him. Hakkai cried out and twisted in the sheets as a mouth worked his cock, and another licked a line from his groin to his hip.

"I think he needs it," Sanzo whispered, not moving away from the brunette's skin. Gojyo groaned and spied the lube on the bed. He quickly grabbed it and opened it, spreading it on his now red erection.

"Then get inside, and I'll follow," he whispered hoarsely back. Sanzo wasted no time as the brunette looked like he could pop at any moment. Hakkai set his shaking hands-on Sanzo's shoulders as the blond moved over him, pushing his legs up and against his chest. He breathed deeply as he was pushed into the mattress, and his hips raised and ready.

"Hurry! Please . . . Sanzo! Gojyo!" He pleaded as his hips squirmed. Sanzo licked his lips and looked over his shoulder at Gojyo. The red head groaned as he looked over the blond's shoulder at the ravished looking Hakkai.

"Hmm . . . He really needs it . . . " he purred. Sanzo nodded and smiled down at their lover.

"Let's give it to him," he said, staring directly into green orbs. Hakkai panted as he squeezed his fingers on Sanzo's shoulders. His looks turned sultry as he licked his lips.

"Fuck me," he said to them.

Both of his lover's eyes widened in shock. Never even outside the bedroom had Hakkai ever swore in either anger or arousal. It was exciting to them both.

Without a second thought, Sanzo rammed his hips forward and speared the brunette, groaning at the heat. Hakkai's lust-filled wail was echoed as Gojyo crawled up behind Sanzo and entered the blond. Hakkai's heart rate sped up as the feeling of two muscled bodies penetrating him took its toll. He squirmed in delight as Sanzo pushed deeper, causing his legs to spread more. He hitched a breath as Gojyo reached around and grabbed Hakkai's thigh to push them all together closer, his other hand reaching on the other side to grab Sanzo's hip. With his strength that could only come with his years of detective training, Gojyo started to move them all.

Sanzo flexed his hips in time with Gojyo's thrusts. Hakkai squeezed Sanzo's shoulders as he used it for leverage to thrust his own hips into Sanzo's. They moved as one complete mass as the bed creaked under all the pressure. All three men moaned as Gojyo buried his face into the back of Sanzo's neck.

"Ah . . . Fuck!" He groaned. Sanzo grunted in agreement as he felt Hakkai's insides clamp around his erection. The more they moved, the further he could feel Hakkai ready to pop, having been heavily aroused earlier from watching Gojyo give Sanzo head. As he thought, both men watched as Hakkai struggled to hold back his whimpers, and he squirmed under Sanzo.

"I-I-I c-can't!" he begged them. Hakkai came first with a soft cry, coating Sanzo's stomach. Sanzo helped Hakkai ride his orgasm as he snapped his hips forward because of Gojyo's heavy thrusting. When the brunette nearly dropped to the bed in his sated state, Sanzo gave a strong thrust, emptying himself into Hakkai. The brunette groaned as hot liquid filled him, and he raised his hips to it, now sensitive after his orgasm. Gojyo felt them both release, and he bit the back of Sanzo's neck in his passion.

"Shit!" He cursed. He came with a thrust of his hips, pushing both his lovers into the mattress. When all three could catch their breaths, they looked between each other with small smiles.

"I love you Gojyo; I love you Sanzo," Hakkai managed to breathe out in his trembling state. Sanzo was the first to lean down face to face and kissed their chocolate haired lover.

"We love you too, Hakkai . . . I love you, Kai," Sanzo added on a soft after thought. Gojyo above them pouted.

"What about me?" He teased. Sanzo growled and raised his head. He grabbed Gojyo by the chin and harshly captured the man in a deep kiss. Gojyo responded immediately and pulled back breathlessly.

"I love you too, asshole, now quit your bitching," he said. Gojyo rolled his eyes but snickered.

"I love you too, Sanzo," he winked. Hakkai gave a tired laugh as he moved some hair away from his eyes.

"What am I going to do with you two?" He whispered, more to himself.

* * *

Hours later when darkness coated the sky, Sanzo was still awake. Gojyo was snoring on the other side of Hakkai as the brunette slept encircled in both their arms. Purple eyes regarded him, sliding over his form before settling back on his face. He settled into his pillow as he gently reached out and smoothed some hair away from his brunette lover's face. He couldn't help but think inwardly how lucky he was, how having Hakkai in his life was a blessing. Not only did the man join both, he and Gojyo emotionally, but he gave him his father back.

_I'm the luckiest bastard alive . . . I know that now._

He would never admit it out loud, but these two meant the world to him. Wrapping one arm around Hakkai, he let the other crawl up Gojyo's arm and settle on the inside of the crook of his elbow. He closed his eyes as he touched his forehead to the brunette's

_Thank you Hakkai . . . For everything._

As if hearing his thoughts in his sleep, Hakkai smiled lightly and turned upon his pillow. All three lovers slept softly, one snoring; one content and one blond detective happily reconnected with a parent.

* * *

**END**

**Thank you everyone for reading! I promise more one shots in the future. The next event? Hakkai's birthday! YAY! What will his two lovers have in store for him next?**

**Tune in next time!**

deathskeith


End file.
